


Supernatural Sleeping Beauty

by Cassandrafangirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandrafangirl14/pseuds/Cassandrafangirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch put a sleeping curse on the reader and only your true love can wake you up.</p>
<p>This is my first fanfic!! Any feedback is appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean

You were pissed that a witch got away from you. It should have been a easy kill you kept thinking. You could have killed her if you weren't thinking about your crush on Dean. You called Sam and Dean to tell them the bad news. You knew they would be mad at you for dropping the ball. Hopefully you could make it to them.

\- Later that night-  
You swore that your hair was half a inch shorter on one side, plus you couldn't find your phone. What was going on? Maybe you were just tired and misplaced your phone. After an hour of trying to figure out what happened to your stupid phone, you went to sleep. 

-About noon the next day-  
You entered the bunker and made your way to your room, halfway there started to fall asleep. You tried to stay awake but you couldn't. After what you thought was an hour, you heard footsteps. Then you heard Sam calling Dean. "What happened? Why is (y/n) laying there?" Dean asked. Before Sam could answer his phone rang, Sam put it on speaker and you could hear the witch laughing in the background. "(Y/n) will stay asleep forever, unless you can find who she loves the most. Find he one she loves and after that all you need is a kiss. There is no other way to wake her." The witch hung up before the hunters could react. You could hear Dean praying to Castiel.

\- About three hours later-  
For the millionth time you thought Dean was never going to figure out he was the one you loved. Then Sam suggested that everyone in the bunker kiss you, and you couldn't help hoping Dean went for the idea. Of course he didn't think it was anyone in the bunker.

\- The next day-  
After consulting with Gabriel, Castiel, Kevin, Garth, Benny, and even Crowley nobody had any way to break the curse. Sam brought up his idea again because they had no other ideas. This time nobody objected, everyone left your room. Hushed conversations continued outside your door, then someone walked in and you couldn't tell who. They sat down on your bed and moved your hair. After a few seconds, you could feel them move closer and kissed you softly. You opened your eyes and saw Dean looking at you. "How did you find out it wasn't anyone else?" you asked. He just said "Because I felt the same."


	2. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the same as the first chapter but for Sam.

You were pissed that a witch got away from you. It should have been a easy kill you kept thinking. You could have killed her if you weren't thinking about your crush on Sam. You called Sam and Dean to tell them the bad news. You knew they would be mad at you for dropping the ball. Hopefully you could make it to them.

-Later that night-  
You swore that your hair was half a inch shorter on one side, plus you couldn't find your phone. What was going on? Maybe you were just tired and misplaced your phone. After an hour of trying to figure out what happened to your stupid phone, you went to sleep. 

-About noon the next day-  
You entered the bunker and made your way to your room, halfway there started to fall asleep. You tried to stay awake but you couldn't. After what you thought was an hour, you heard footsteps. Then you heard Sam calling Dean. "What happened? Why is (y/n) laying there?" Dean asked. Before Sam could answer his phone rang, Sam put it on speaker and you could hear the witch laughing in the background. "(Y/n) will stay asleep forever, unless you can find who she loves the most. Find he one she loves and after that all you need is a kiss. There is no other way to wake her." The witch hunt up before the hunters could react. You could hear Dean praying to Castiel.

\- About three hours later-  
For the millionth time you thought Sam was never going to figure out he was the one you loved. Then Sam suggested that everyone in the bunker kiss you, and you couldn't help hoping they went for the idea. That way Sam chould kiss you and mabye you have your happily ever after, if Sam could love you. Of course Dean didn't think it was anyone in the bunker. Nobody knew about your crush on Sam, now you saw that you should have told him about your feelings.

\- The next day-  
After consulting with Gabriel, Castiel, Kevin, Garth, Benny, and even Crowley nobody had any other way to break the curse. Sam brought up his idea again because they had no other ideas. This time nobody objected, and everyone left your room. Hushed conversations continued outside your door, then someone walked in and you couldn't tell who. They sat down on your bed and moved your hair. After a few seconds, you could feel them move closer and kissed you softly. Nothing happened because it wasn't Sam who kissed you, it was Dean. You could tell that he was a little disappointed and he walked out of your room. 

After more talking outside of your door, someone else walked in. They took your hand and held it gently for a little. You knew it was Sam, you just hoped he would kiss you. Then Sam finally leaned towards you and kissed you. You opened your eyes to see Sam smiling at you. "I love you, I just thought you didn't feel the same." Sam said. "Now you know." and you ended the sentence with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting as often as I can but my WiFi connection sucks and school just started. Hope you enjoyed. :-)


	3. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the same as the other chapters but for Castiel.

You were pissed that a witch got away from you. It should have been a easy kill you kept thinking. You could have killed her if you weren't thinking about your crush on Castiel. You called Sam and Dean to tell them the bad news. You knew they would be mad at you for dropping the ball. Hopefully you could make it to them.

-Later that night-  
You swore that your hair was half a inch shorter on one side, plus you couldn't find your phone. What was going on? Maybe you were just tired and misplaced your phone. After an hour of trying to figure out what happened to your stupid phone, you went to sleep. You could find your phone later you were to tired right now.

-About noon the next day-  
You entered the bunker and made your way to your room, halfway there started to fall asleep. You tried to stay awake but you couldn't. After what you thought was an hour, you heard footsteps. Then you heard Sam calling Dean. "What happened? Why is (y/n) laying there?" Dean asked. Before Sam could answer his phone rang, Sam put it on speaker and you could hear the witch laughing in the background. "(Y/n) will stay asleep forever, unless you can find who she loves the most. Find he one she loves and after that all you need is a kiss. There is no other way to wake her." The witch hung up before the hunters could react. You could hear Dean praying to Castiel.

\- About three hours later-  
For the millionth time you thought Castiel was never going to figure out he was the one you loved. How could he, he didn't even know how to deal with regular human feelings. Then Sam suggested that everyone in the bunker kiss you, and you couldn't help hoping they went for the idea. That way Cas chould kiss you and mabye you have your happily ever after, if he could love you. Of course Dean didn't think it was anyone in the bunker. Nobody knew about your crush on Castiel, now you saw that you should have told him about your feelings.

\- The next day-  
After consulting with Gabriel, Balthazar, Kevin, Garth, Benny, and even Crowley nobody had any other way to break the curse. Sam brought up his idea again because they had no other ideas. This time nobody objected, and everyone left your room. Hushed conversations continued outside your door, then someone walked in and you couldn't tell who. They sat down on your bed and moved your hair. After a few seconds, you could feel them move closer and kissed you softly. Nothing happened because it wasn't Cas who kissed you, it was Dean. You could tell that he was a little disappointed and he walked out of your room.

After more talking outside of your door, someone else walked in. They took your hand and held it gently for a little. Then they leaned towards you and kissed you. You could tell it was Sam who kissed you and hoped he wasn't upset. He was your best friend and you didn't want to hurt him. Sam walked out and gently shut the door.

Maybe a minute later, you heard the door open again and someone sat on you bed again. You felt the soft fabric of Castiel's trenchcoat brush against your fingers. You knew he didn't have any experience kissing people, but Dean must have talked to Cas before he came in. Castiel kissed you, and you moved closer to him when he knew you were awake. " Castiel, I should have told you before about how I felt. I didn't know how to tell you without getting embarrassed." you said looking at the ground. "(Y/n) there was no reason to be embarrassed because I love you too." Cas said moving the hair that had fallen in my face.


	4. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the same as the other chapters but for Crowley.

You were pissed that a witch got away from you. It should have been a easy kill you kept thinking. You could have killed her if you weren't thinking about your crush on Crowley. You called Sam and Dean to tell them the bad news. You knew they would be mad at you for dropping the ball. Hopefully you could make it to them.

-Later that night-  
You swore that your hair was half a inch shorter on one side, plus you couldn't find your phone. What was going on? Maybe you were just tired and misplaced your phone. After an hour of trying to figure out what happened to your stupid phone, you went to sleep. You could find your phone later you were to tired right now.

-About noon the next day-  
You entered the bunker and made your way to your room, halfway there started to fall asleep. You tried to stay awake but you couldn't. After what you thought was an hour, you heard footsteps. Then you heard Sam calling Dean. "What happened? Why is (y/n) laying there?" Dean asked. Before Sam could answer his phone rang, Sam put it on speaker and you could hear the witch laughing in the background. "(Y/n) will stay asleep forever, unless you can find who she loves the most. Find the one she loves and after that all you need is a kiss. There is no other way to wake her." The witch hung up before the hunters could react. You could hear Dean praying to Castiel.

\- About three hours later-  
For the millionth time you thought Sam and Dean were never going to figure out that Crowley was the one you loved. How could they, she kept it a secret and the brothers hated Crowley. Then Sam suggested that everyone in the bunker kiss you, unfortunately for you Crowley didn't live in the bunker. Crowley wasn't even here and she chouldn't tell the Winchesters who you loved. Dean didn't think it was anyone in the bunker, you wished you could high five him. Nobody knew about your crush on Crowley, now you saw that you should have told him about your feelings.

\- The next day-  
After consulting with Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel, Kevin, Garth, Benny, and Crowley nobody had any other way to break the curse. Sam brought up his idea again because they had no other ideas. This time nobody objected, and everyone left your room. Hushed conversations continued outside your door, then someone walked in and you couldn't tell who. They sat down on your bed and moved your hair. After a few seconds, you could feel them move closer and kissed you softly. Nothing happened because it wasn't Crowley who kissed you, it was Dean. You could tell that he was a little disappointed and he walked out of your room.

After more talking outside of your door, someone else walked in. They took your hand and held it gently for a little. Then they leaned towards you and kissed you. You could tell it was Sam who kissed you and hoped he wasn't upset. He was your best friend and you didn't want to hurt him. Sam walked out and gently shut the door.

Maybe a minute later, you heard the door open again and someone sat on you bed again. You felt the soft fabric of Castiel's trenchcoat brush against your fingers. You knew he didn't have any experience kissing people, but Dean must have talked to Cas before he came in. Castiel kissed you but you didn't wake up. Before he left Cas said "I am sorry you didn't wake up, hopefully we can find who you love." He walked out after that.

You heard yelling and people arguing but couldn't make anything out because of the door. Someone walked in, unlike everyone else he just came up to you and kissed you. When you opened your eyes, Crowley stood there looking mildly shocked and whispering "How could you love me, your best friends with the Winchesters and I am a demon?" You replied "If you love someone, it doesn't matter how different they are. If you are happy with them it shouldn't matter." Crowley smiled and said "The Winchesters were threatening to kill me, if I hurt you in any way." You thought about how bad it was going to be after they found out about you loving Crowley. "Well, (y/n) if you've eager to find out. Let's open the door." Crowley said reading your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Crowley seems out of character. I have been busy and working with other ideas for more fanfics.


	5. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the same as the other chapters but for Gabriel.

You were pissed that a witch got away from you. It should have been a easy kill you kept thinking. You could have killed her if you weren't thinking about your crush on Gabriel. You called Sam and Dean to tell them the bad news. You knew they would be mad at you for dropping the ball. Hopefully you could make it to them.

-Later that night-  
You swore that your hair was half a inch shorter on one side, plus you couldn't find your phone. What was going on? Maybe you were just tired and misplaced your phone. After an hour of trying to figure out what happened to your stupid phone, you went to sleep. You could find your phone later you were to tired right now.

-About noon the next day-  
You entered the bunker and made your way to your room, halfway there started to fall asleep. You tried to stay awake but you couldn't. After what you thought was an hour, you heard footsteps. Then you heard Sam calling Dean. "What happened? Why is (y/n) laying there?" Dean asked. Before Sam could answer his phone rang, Sam put it on speaker and you could hear the witch laughing in the background. "(Y/n) will stay asleep forever, unless you can find who she loves the most. Find the one she loves and after that all you need is a kiss. There is no other way to wake her." The witch hung up before the hunters could react. You could hear Dean praying to Castiel.

\- About three hours later-  
For the millionth time you thought Sam and Dean were never going to figure out that Gabriel was the one you loved. How could they, you kept it a secret and he killed Dean more than one hundred times. Then Sam suggested that everyone in the bunker kiss you, unfortunately for you Gabriel didn't live in the bunker. Gabriel was here a lot but you can't even tell the Winchesters who you loved. Dean didn't think it was anyone in the bunker, you wished you could high five him. Nobody knew about your crush on Gabriel, now you saw that you should have told him about your feelings.

\- The next day-  
After consulting with Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel, Kevin, Garth, Benny, and even Crowley nobody had any other way to break the curse. Sam brought up his idea again because they had no other ideas. This time nobody objected, and everyone left your room. Hushed conversations continued outside your door, then someone walked in and you couldn't tell who. They sat down on your bed and moved your hair. After a few seconds, you could feel them move closer and kissed you softly. Nothing happened because it wasn't Gabriel who kissed you, it was Dean. You could tell that he was a little disappointed and he walked out of your room.

After more talking outside of your door, someone else walked in. They took your hand and held it gently for a little. Then they leaned towards you and kissed you. You could tell it was Sam who kissed you and hoped he wasn't upset. He was your best friend and you didn't want to hurt him. Sam walked out and gently shut the door.

Maybe a minute later, you heard the door open again and someone sat on you bed again. You felt the soft fabric of Castiel's trenchcoat brush against your fingers. You knew he didn't have any experience kissing people, but Dean must have talked to Cas before he came in. Castiel kissed you but you didn't wake up. Before he left Cas said "I am sorry you didn't wake up, hopefully we can find who you love." He walked out after that.

You heard yelling and people arguing but couldn't make anything out because of the door. Someone walked in, unlike everyone else he just came up to you and kissed you. When it was clear you weren't going to wake up he left just as fast as he came in. You guessed it was Crowley. No wonder you heard yelling, Sam and Dean probably wanted to kill him just because they had to ask him for help. 

The next person who came in to your room crinkled something and you smelled chocolate. Gabriel was finally here. He jumped on the bed and kissed you. "Y/n wake up, come on. Let's go on a date. What kind of dress do you like?" he said excitedly. "Why can't I get my own dress from my own closest?" you ask. "Because you don't know where we're going. I will give you a hint, it's fancy and far away." Gabriel said while unwrapping more candy. You shake your head and thinking about the place's Gabriel could take you to.


	6. Balthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the same as the other chapters but for Balthazar.

You were pissed that a witch got away from you. It should have been a easy kill you kept thinking. You could have killed her if you weren't thinking about your crush on Balthazar. You called Sam and Dean to tell them the bad news. You knew they would be mad at you for dropping the ball. Hopefully you could make it to them.

-Later that night-  
You swore that your hair was half a inch shorter on one side, plus you couldn't find your phone. What was going on? Maybe you were just tired and misplaced your phone. After an hour of trying to figure out what happened to your stupid phone, you went to sleep. You could find your phone later you were to tired right now.

-About noon the next day-  
You entered the bunker and made your way to your room, halfway there started to fall asleep. You tried to stay awake but you couldn't. After what you thought was an hour, you heard footsteps. Then you heard Sam calling Dean. "What happened? Why is (y/n) laying there?" Dean asked. Before Sam could answer his phone rang, Sam put it on speaker and you could hear the witch laughing in the background. "(Y/n) will stay asleep forever, unless you can find who she loves the most. Find the one she loves and after that all you need is a kiss. There is no other way to wake her." The witch hung up before the hunters could react. You could hear Dean praying to Castiel.

\- About three hours later-  
For the millionth time you thought Sam and Dean were never going to figure out that Balthazar was the one you loved. How could they, you kept it a secret even from Balthazar. Then Sam suggested that everyone in the bunker kiss you, unfortunately for you Balthazar didn't live in the bunker. Balthazar was here a lot but you can't even tell the Winchesters who you loved. Dean didn't think it was anyone in the bunker, you wished you could high five him. Nobody knew about your crush on Balthazar, now you saw that you should have told him about your feelings.

\- The next day-  
After consulting with Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel, Kevin, Garth, Benny, and even Crowley nobody had any other way to break the curse. Sam brought up his idea again because they had no other ideas. This time nobody objected, and everyone left your room. Hushed conversations continued outside your door, then someone walked in and you couldn't tell who. They sat down on your bed and moved your hair. After a few seconds, you could feel them move closer and kissed you softly. Nothing happened because it wasn't Balthazar who kissed you, it was Dean. You could tell that he was a little disappointed and he walked out of your room.

After more talking outside of your door, someone else walked in. They took your hand and held it gently for a little while. Then they leaned towards you and kissed you. You could tell it was Sam who kissed you and hoped he wasn't upset. He was your best friend and you didn't want to hurt him. Sam walked out and gently shut the door.

Maybe a minute later, you heard the door open again and someone sat on you bed again. You felt the soft fabric of Castiel's trenchcoat brush against your fingers. You knew he didn't have any experience kissing people, but Dean must have talked to Cas before he came in. Castiel kissed you but you didn't wake up. Before he left Cas said "I am sorry you didn't wake up, hopefully we can find who you love." He walked out after that.

You heard yelling and people arguing but couldn't make anything out because of the door. Someone walked in, unlike everyone else he just came up to you and kissed you. When it was clear you weren't going to wake up he left just as fast as he came in. You guessed it was Crowley. No wonder you heard yelling, Sam and Dean probably wanted to kill him just because they had to ask him for help. 

The next person who came in to your room crinkled something and you smelled chocolate. Gabriel was here. He jumped on the bed and kissed you. He waited and started to braid you hair in to tiny knots. You wished you could yell at him to stop messing up your hair. After he was done braiding your hair and eating another chocolate bar, he left your room. 

Your door opened again and someone closed the door softly. "Well darling, Dean said that I am the next person who you might love because you are asking about me when I'm not here. Let's see if you love me." Balthazar said as he moved towards you. When he gets to the edge of the bed, he kisses you and then you start to wake up. When you sit up, Balthazar offers you a cup of water. "You brought water for me?" you ask. "Yes, I thought you might need it because you've been asleep for at least a day and a half. That nasty witch is going to regret putting a spell on you or anyone else. We'll deal with that later, for now I've got a day booked with you." Balthazar said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's are going to be Kevin, Garth, and Benny. Hope you have liked it so far.


	7. Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the same as the other chapters but for Kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin isn't my favorite character, so this chapter was harder to make. Sorry it took so long to update.

You were pissed that a witch got away from you. It should have been a easy kill you kept thinking. You could have killed her if you weren't thinking about your crush on Kevin. You called Sam and Dean to tell them the bad news. You knew they would be mad at you for dropping the ball. Hopefully you could make it to them.

-Later that night-  
You swore that your hair was half a inch shorter on one side, plus you couldn't find your phone. What was going on? Maybe you were just tired and misplaced your phone. After an hour of trying to figure out what happened to your stupid phone, you went to sleep. You could find your phone later you were to tired right now.

-About noon the next day-  
You entered the bunker and made your way to your room, halfway there started to fall asleep. You tried to stay awake but you couldn't. After what you thought was an hour, you heard footsteps. Then you heard Sam calling Dean. "What happened? Why is (y/n) laying there?" Dean asked. Before Sam could answer his phone rang, Sam put it on speaker and you could hear the witch laughing in the background. "(Y/n) will stay asleep forever, unless you can find who she loves the most. Find the one she loves and after that all you need is a kiss. There is no other way to wake her." The witch hung up before the hunters could react. You could hear Dean praying to Castiel.

\- About three hours later-  
For the millionth time you thought Sam and Dean were never going to figure out that Kevin was the one you loved. How could they, you kept it a secret even from Kevin. Then Sam suggested that everyone in the bunker kiss you, fortunately for you Kevin lived in the bunker. Kevin was busy translating the tablet, and sometimes you would drag him away from the stress. You would make Kevin smile, he need that because reading the tablet took its toll. You saw photos of his life before being a prophet and you couldn't tell it was Kevin at first. Anyway Dean didn't think it was anyone in the bunker. Nobody knew about your crush on Kevin, now you saw that you should have told him about your feelings.

\- The next day-  
After consulting with Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel, Kevin, Garth, Benny, and even Crowley nobody had any other way to break the curse. Sam brought up his idea again because they had no other ideas. This time nobody objected, and everyone left your room. Hushed conversations continued outside your door, then someone walked in and you couldn't tell who. They sat down on your bed and moved your hair. After a few seconds, you could feel them move closer and kissed you softly. Nothing happened because it wasn't Kevin who kissed you, it was Dean. You could tell that he was a little disappointed and he walked out of your room.

After more talking outside of your door, someone else walked in. They took your hand and held it gently for a little while. Then they leaned towards you and kissed you. You could tell it was Sam who kissed you and hoped he wasn't upset. He was your best friend and you didn't want to hurt him. Sam walked out and gently shut the door.

Maybe a minute later, you heard the door open again and someone sat on you bed again. You felt the soft fabric of Castiel's trenchcoat brush against your fingers. You knew he didn't have any experience kissing people, but Dean must have talked to Cas before he came in. Castiel kissed you but you didn't wake up. Before he left Cas said "I am sorry you didn't wake up, hopefully we can find who you love." He walked out after that.

You heard yelling and people arguing but couldn't make anything out because of the door. Someone walked in, unlike everyone else he just came up to you and kissed you. When it was clear you weren't going to wake up he left just as fast as he came in. You guessed it was Crowley. No wonder you heard yelling, Sam and Dean probably wanted to kill him just because they had to ask him for help.

The next person who came in to your room crinkled something and you smelled chocolate. Gabriel was here. He jumped on the bed and kissed you. He waited and started to braid you hair into tiny knots. You wished you could yell at him to stop messing up your hair. After he was done braiding your hair and eating another chocolate bar, he left your room.

Your door opened again and someone closed the door softly. "Well darling, Dean said that I am the next person who you might love because you are asking about me when I'm not here. Let's see if you love me." Balthazar said as he moved towards you. When you don't wake up, you hear Balthazar set something on your nightstand. You ask about him because you worry about the sarcastic angel. "I brought water for you. I thought you might need it, you've been asleep for at least a day and a half. I hope its not to late." Balthazar leaves after that.

There was another whispered conversion but you could hear some of the words. Balthazar didn't close the door all the way. "I think killing the witch might break the spell." Dean you guessed. "and if it doesn't? I think we should use the process of elimination to find out who she loves." Kevin said. "We don't know if killing the witch will stop the spell anyway and we don't even know where she is." Sam replied. They said more but you couldn't hear.

After the conversion stopped some walking to your room. They paced by the bed for a minute and kissed you. After a few seconds, you sat up and Kevin said "I wish I knew sooner that I was the one you love because I love you too. how come you didn't just tell me?" "I didn't know how to tell you. I was worried about you and how much reading the tablet has affected you. Just seeing you laugh and smile made me happy. Now I know...I want to live in the moment with you. So will you live in the moment with me?" You say look at him hopefully. "Of course,(y/n) all you need to do was ask." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the whole 'live in the moment' thing was kind of cheesy. I didn't have any better ideas, sorry. let me know if there are other characters you want to see in this fic. 
> 
> Later fellow fans,  
> Cassandra


	8. Garth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again same as the other chapters but for Garth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/f/f) means (your/favorite/flowers)

You were pissed that a witch got away from you. It should have been a easy kill you kept thinking. You could have killed her if you weren't thinking about your crush on Garth. You called Sam and Dean to tell them the bad news. You knew they would be mad at you for dropping the ball. Hopefully you could make it to them.

-Later that night-  
You swore that your hair was half a inch shorter on one side, plus you couldn't find your phone. What was going on? Maybe you were just tired and misplaced your phone. After an hour of trying to figure out what happened to your stupid phone, you went to sleep. You could find your phone later you were to tired right now.

-About noon the next day-  
You entered the bunker and made your way to your room, halfway there started to fall asleep. You tried to stay awake but you couldn't. After what you thought was an hour, you heard footsteps. Then you heard Sam calling Dean. "What happened? Why is (y/n) laying there?" Dean asked. Before Sam could answer his phone rang, Sam put it on speaker and you could hear the witch laughing in the background. "(Y/n) will stay asleep forever, unless you can find who she loves the most. Find the one she loves and after that all you need is a kiss. There is no other way to wake her." The witch hung up before the hunters could react. You could hear Dean praying to Castiel.

\- About three hours later-  
For the millionth time you thought Sam and Dean were never going to figure out that Garth was the one you loved. How could they, you kept it a secret even from Garth. Then Sam suggested that everyone in the bunker kiss you, unfortunately for you Garth didn't live in the bunker. Garth was busy helping hunters, and sometimes you would drag him away from the research. Garth made you smile, you need that becuse the life of a hunter took its toll. Anyway Dean didn't think it was anyone in the bunker. Nobody knew about your crush on Garth, now you saw that you should have told him about your feelings.

\- The next day-  
After consulting with Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel, Kevin, Garth, Benny, and even Crowley nobody had any other way to break the curse. Sam brought up his idea again because they had no other ideas. This time nobody objected, and everyone left your room. Hushed conversations continued outside your door, then someone walked in and you couldn't tell who. They sat down on your bed and moved your hair. After a few seconds, you could feel them move closer and kissed you softly. Nothing happened because it wasn't Garth who kissed you, it was Dean. You could tell that he was a little disappointed and he walked out of your room.

After more talking outside of your door, someone else walked in. They took your hand and held it gently for a little while. Then they leaned towards you and kissed you. You could tell it was Sam who kissed you and hoped he wasn't upset. He was your best friend and you didn't want to hurt him. Sam walked out and gently shut the door.

Maybe a minute later, you heard the door open again and someone sat on you bed again. You felt the soft fabric of Castiel's trenchcoat brush against your fingers. You knew he didn't have any experience kissing people, but Dean must have talked to Cas before he came in. Castiel kissed you but you didn't wake up. Before he left Cas said "I am sorry you didn't wake up, hopefully we can find who you love." He walked out after that.

You heard yelling and people arguing but couldn't make anything out because of the door. Someone walked in, unlike everyone else he just came up to you and kissed you. When it was clear you weren't going to wake up he left just as fast as he came in. You guessed it was Crowley. No wonder you heard yelling, Sam and Dean probably wanted to kill him just because they had to ask him for help.

The next person who came in to your room crinkled something and you smelled chocolate. Gabriel was here. He jumped on the bed and kissed you. He waited and started to braid you hair into tiny knots. You wished you could yell at him to stop messing up your hair. After he was done braiding your hair and eating another chocolate bar, he left your room.

Your door opened again and someone closed the door softly. "Well darling, Dean said that I am the next person who you might love because you are asking about me when I'm not here. Let's see if you love me." Balthazar said as he moved towards you. When you don't wake up, you hear Balthazar set something on your nightstand. You ask about him because you worry about the sarcastic angel. "I brought water for you. I thought you might need it, you've been asleep for at least a day and a half. I hope its not to late." Balthazar leaves after that.

There was another whispered conversation but you could hear some of the words. Balthazar didn't close the door all the way. "I think killing the witch might break the spell." Dean you guessed. "and if it doesn't? I think we should use the process of elimination to find out who she loves." Kevin said. "We don't know if killing the witch will stop the spell anyway and we don't even know where she is." Sam replied. They said more but you couldn't hear.

After the conversation stopped someone walked into your room. They paced by the bed for a minute and kissed you. You figured it was Kevin just before he left. You felt sorry that Kevin was working so hard to translate the tablet. Kevin was a normal kid before he was zapped into a prophet. He just wanted to live a normal life after everything he went through.

Still thinking about Kevin, you didn't notice that another person had come in until he talked. "I didn't know what kind of flowers you like and I was wondering if you had a place for them. I got you some (y/f/f). I tried to think about your personality while picking them out." Garth said. Garth leaned into you and kissed you. You woke up after minute, and before you spoke you took a drink. "You didn't have to get me flowers Garth. (y/f/f) are my favorite type of flowers." you said. Garth smiled and said "It's only polite to at least get someone flowers before you kiss them. (y/n), I would have been giving you flowers for years. I've been sweet on you for along time." You didn't know what to say, so you got up and hugged him.


	9. Benny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny is your true love in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken a long time to make. Benny isn't my favorite charter and writers block is a little depressing.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. Also I'm thinking about the Charlie, Gadreel, Samandriel, and Lucifer chapters next. If you want to see more chapters let me know.

You were pissed that a witch got away from you. It should have been a easy kill you kept thinking. You could have killed her if you weren't thinking about your crush on Benny. You called Sam and Dean to tell them the bad news. You knew they would be mad at you for dropping the ball. Hopefully you could make it up to them.

-Later that night-  
You swore that your hair was half a inch shorter on one side, plus you couldn't find your phone. What was going on? Maybe you were just tired and misplaced your phone. After an hour of trying to figure out what happened to your stupid phone, you went to sleep. You could find your phone later you were to tired right now.

-About noon the next day-  
You entered the bunker and made your way to your room, halfway there started to fall asleep. You tried to stay awake but you couldn't. After what you thought was an hour, you heard footsteps. Then you heard Sam calling Dean. "What happened? Why is (y/n) laying there?" Dean asked. Before Sam could answer his phone rang, Sam put it on speaker and you could hear the witch laughing in the background. "(Y/n) will stay asleep forever, unless you can find who she loves the most. Find the one she loves and after that all you need is a kiss. There is no other way to wake her." The witch hung up before the hunters could react. You could hear Dean praying to Castiel.

\- About three hours later-  
For the millionth time you thought Sam and Dean were never going to figure out that Benny was the one you loved. How could they, you kept it a secret even from Benny. Then Sam suggested that everyone in the bunker kiss you, unfortunately for you Benny didn't live in the bunker. Benny was busy moving around and after leaving his great-great-however many time over-granddaughter he would get depressed. Benny made you happy, you need that because the life of a hunter took its toll. Anyway Dean didn't think it was anyone in the bunker. Nobody knew about your crush on Benny, now you saw that you should have told him about your feelings.

\- The next day-  
After consulting with Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel, Kevin, Garth, Benny, and even Crowley nobody had any other way to break the curse. Sam brought up his idea again because they had no other ideas. This time nobody objected, and everyone left your room. Hushed conversations continued outside your door, then someone walked in and you couldn't tell who. They sat down on your bed and moved your hair. After a few seconds, you could feel them move closer and kissed you softly. Nothing happened because it wasn't Benny who kissed you, it was Dean. You could tell that he was a little disappointed and he walked out of your room.

After more talking outside of your door, someone else walked in. They took your hand and held it gently for a little while. Then they leaned towards you and kissed you. You could tell it was Sam who kissed you and hoped he wasn't upset. He was your best friend and you didn't want to hurt him. Sam walked out and gently shut the door.

Maybe a minute later, you heard the door open again and someone sat on you bed again. You felt the soft fabric of Castiel's trenchcoat brush against your fingers. You knew he didn't have any experience kissing people, but Dean must have talked to Cas before he came in. Castiel kissed you but you didn't wake up. Before he left Cas said "I am sorry you didn't wake up, hopefully we can find who you love." He walked out after that.

You heard yelling and people arguing but couldn't make anything out because of the door. Someone walked in, unlike everyone else he just came up to you and kissed you. When it was clear you weren't going to wake up he left just as fast as he came in. You guessed it was Crowley. No wonder you heard yelling, Sam and Dean probably wanted to kill him just because they had to ask him for help.

The next person who came in to your room crinkled something and you smelled chocolate. Gabriel was here. He jumped on the bed and kissed you. He waited and started to braid you hair into tiny knots. You wished you could yell at him to stop messing up your hair. After he was done braiding your hair and eating another chocolate bar, he left your room.

Your door opened again and someone closed the door softly. "Well darling, Dean said that I am the next person who you might love because you are asking about me when I'm not here. Let's see if you love me." Balthazar said as he moved towards you. When you don't wake up, you hear Balthazar set something on your nightstand. You ask about him because you worry about the sarcastic angel. "I brought water for you. I thought you might need it, you've been asleep for at least a day and a half. I hope its not to late." Balthazar leaves after that.

There was another whispered conversation but you could hear some of the words. Balthazar didn't close the door all the way. "I think killing the witch might break the spell." Dean you guessed. "and if it doesn't? I think we should use the process of elimination to find out who she loves." Kevin said. "We don't know if killing the witch will stop the spell anyway and we don't even know where she is." Sam replied. They said more but you couldn't hear.

After the conversation stopped someone walked into your room. They paced by the bed for a minute and kissed you. You figured it was Kevin just before he left. You felt sorry that Kevin was working so hard to translate the tablet. Kevin was a normal kid before he was zapped into a prophet. He just wanted to live a normal life after everything he went through.

Still thinking about Kevin, you didn't notice that another person had come in until he talked. "I didn't know what kind of flowers you like and I was wondering if you had a place for them. I got you some (y/f/f). I tried to think about your personality while picking them out." Garth said. Garth leaned into you and kissed you. After you didn't wake up Garth said "It's only polite to at least get someone flowers before you kiss someone. (y/n), we are worried about you. If there is someone you love we will find them. If Benny would calm down we could work faster." His phone rings and he walks out the door.

"really need to calm down if you'r going to help her. You can't help her if you don't down some blood soon."you think its Crowley but you can't tell though the door. As the door opens you smell jambalaya. Benny must have drove straight to the bunker after he heard. You loved it when he made you southern food. Soon you felt him move close to your bed and you got nervous, what if he didn't love you or if wanted just to stay friends? You where snapped back to reality when you felt his lips on yours. You woke up and could see concern all over his face. "Are you alright?" You smile and say "Thanks to you." His concerned look was replaced by a smile and he said "Is it like in books? Being in love with a vampire?" You automatically say "Well I am a little disappointed you don't sparkle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making a sequel where it gives details about the relationships after the reader wakes up. I feel like adding more details about how the reader and the characters are dating. Let me know if you would like me to make this.


	10. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is your true love in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by KellyWinchester 
> 
> Hope you like it. :-)
> 
> also (y/f/p) means you favorite perfume. If you don't use perfume, i don't know what you would put there.

You were pissed that a witch got away from you. It should have been a easy kill you kept thinking. You could have killed her if you weren't thinking about your crush on Charlie. You called Sam and Dean to tell them the bad news. You knew they would be mad at you for dropping the ball. Hopefully you could make it up to them.

-Later that night-  
You swore that your hair was half a inch shorter on one side, plus you couldn't find your phone. What was going on? Maybe you were just tired and misplaced your phone. After an hour of trying to figure out what happened to your stupid phone, you went to sleep. You could find your phone later you were to tired right now.

-About noon the next day-  
You entered the bunker and made your way to your room, halfway there started to fall asleep. You tried to stay awake but you couldn't. After what you thought was an hour, you heard footsteps. Then you heard Sam calling Dean. "What happened? Why is (y/n) laying there?" Dean asked. Before Sam could answer his phone rang, Sam put it on speaker and you could hear the witch laughing in the background. "(Y/n) will stay asleep forever, unless you can find who she loves the most. Find the one she loves and after that all you need is a kiss. There is no other way to wake her." The witch hung up before the hunters could react. You could hear Dean praying to Castiel.

\- About three hours later-  
For the millionth time you thought Sam and Dean were never going to figure out that Charlie was the one you loved. How could they, you kept it a secret even from Charlie. Then Sam suggested that everyone in the bunker kiss you, unfortunately for you Charlie didn't live in the bunker. Charlie was busy hunting and going to Comic Con's. You loved cosplaying,with her because she didn't judge anyone. She made you happy, you need that because the life of a hunter took its toll. Anyway Dean didn't think it was anyone in the bunker. Nobody knew about your crush on Charlie, now you saw that you should have told her about your feelings.

\- The next day-  
After consulting with Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel, Kevin, Garth, Benny, Charlie and even Crowley nobody had any other way to break the curse. Charlie had gotten into the bunker around midnight, at least that is the time you thought she came in at. Sam brought up his idea again because they had no other ideas. This time nobody objected, and everyone left your room. Hushed conversations continued outside your door, then someone walked in and you couldn't tell who. They sat down on your bed and moved your hair. After a few seconds, you could feel them move closer and kissed you softly. Nothing happened because it wasn't Charlie who kissed you, it was Dean. You could tell that he was a little disappointed and he walked out of your room.

After more talking outside of your door, someone else walked in. They took your hand and held it gently for a little while. Then they leaned towards you and kissed you. You could tell it was Sam who kissed you and hoped he wasn't upset. He was your best friend and you didn't want to hurt him. Sam walked out and gently shut the door.

Maybe a minute later, you heard the door open again and someone sat on you bed again. You felt the soft fabric of Castiel's trenchcoat brush against your fingers. You knew he didn't have any experience kissing people, but Dean must have talked to Cas before he came in. Castiel kissed you but you didn't wake up. Before he left Cas said "I am sorry you didn't wake up, hopefully we can find who you love." He walked out after that.

You heard yelling and people arguing but couldn't make anything out because of the door. Someone walked in, unlike everyone else he just came up to you and kissed you. When it was clear you weren't going to wake up he left just as fast as he came in. You guessed it was Crowley. No wonder you heard yelling, Sam and Dean probably wanted to kill him just because they had to ask him for help.

The next person who came in to your room crinkled something and you smelled chocolate. Gabriel was here. He jumped on the bed and kissed you. He waited and started to braid you hair into tiny knots. You wished you could yell at him to stop messing up your hair. After he was done braiding your hair and eating another chocolate bar, he left your room.

Your door opened again and someone closed the door softly. "Well darling, Dean said that I am the next person who you might love because you are asking about me when I'm not here. Let's see if you love me." Balthazar said as he moved towards you. When you don't wake up, you hear Balthazar set something on your nightstand. You ask about him because you worry about the sarcastic angel. "I brought water for you. I thought you might need it, you've been asleep for at least a day and a half. I hope its not to late." Balthazar leaves after that.

There was another whispered conversation but you could hear some of the words. Balthazar didn't close the door all the way. "I think killing the witch might break the spell." Dean you guessed. "and if it doesn't? I think we should use the process of elimination to find out who she loves." Kevin said. "We don't know if killing the witch will stop the spell anyway and we don't even know where she is." Sam replied. They said more but you couldn't hear.

After the conversation stopped someone walked into your room. They paced by the bed for a minute and kissed you. You figured it was Kevin just before he left. You felt sorry that Kevin was working so hard to translate the tablet. Kevin was a normal kid before he was zapped into a prophet. He just wanted to live a normal life after everything he went through.

Still thinking about Kevin, you didn't notice that another person had come in until he talked. "I didn't know what kind of flowers you like and I was wondering if you had a place for them. I got you some (y/f/f). I tried to think about your personality while picking them out." Garth said. Garth leaned into you and kissed you. After you didn't wake up Garth said "It's only polite to at least get someone flowers before you kiss someone. (y/n), we are worried about you. If there is someone you love we will find them. If Benny would calm down we could work faster." His phone rings and he walks out the door.

"really need to calm down if you'r going to help her. You can't help her if you don't down some blood soon."you think its Crowley but you can't tell though the door. As the door opens you smell jambalaya. Benny must have drove straight to the bunker after he heard. You loved it when he made you southern food. Soon you felt him move close to your bed. Sam and Benny were your best friends, even though individually they didn't get along, they where on their best behavior when the three of you were together. You where snapped back to reality when you felt Benny's lips on yours. He left after a few minutes and you could hear him tell Dean he would be back after he hit a blood bank. 

You were starting to worry that maybe they wouldn't find out your crush on Charlie. You had started to get a headache and stopped thinking negatively. The door opened and you knew it was Charlie because she had on (y/f/p). You gave her a bottle for Christmas and she used it a lot. You couldn't get her a really good gift, she had everything fangirl related already. Charlie laughs for some reason and kisses you. "You look like you let a five year old play with your hair." Charlie said as you woke up. "Well Gabriel is a five year old except he doesn't take naps." After you said that a chocolate bar was in your lap. It had a post-it note on it and is said: I am not a five year old, I only act like one. If you want to come out with your new girlfriend sometime. Don't forget to laugh at my 'come out' joke. After Charlie reads it, she rolls her eyes and walks over to the door. "Well we have to see them or they might bust the door open." You didn't want a broken door so you followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to wait a few days to post another chapter to give people time to request other chapters. And to tell me if they want a sequel to see how the relationships are going after dating a few months.
> 
> I know the whole coming out joke was stupid. 
> 
> If I said something wrong or the joke was offensive. I didn't mean anything bad. If something I said was wrong plz point it out.


	11. Gadreel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel is your true love in this chapter.

You were pissed that a witch got away from you. It should have been a easy kill you kept thinking. You could have killed her if you weren't thinking about your crush on Gadreel. You called Sam and Dean to tell them the bad news. You knew they would be mad at you for dropping the ball. Hopefully you could make it up to them.

-Later that night-  
You swore that your hair was half a inch shorter on one side, plus you couldn't find your phone. What was going on? Maybe you were just tired and misplaced your phone. After an hour of trying to figure out what happened to your stupid phone, you went to sleep. You could find your phone later you were to tired right now.

-About noon the next day-  
You entered the bunker and made your way to your room, halfway there started to fall asleep. You tried to stay awake but you couldn't. After what you thought was an hour, you heard footsteps. Then you heard Sam calling Dean. "What happened? Why is (y/n) laying there?" Dean asked. Before Sam could answer his phone rang, Sam put it on speaker and you could hear the witch laughing in the background. "(Y/n) will stay asleep forever, unless you can find who she loves the most. Find the one she loves and after that all you need is a kiss. There is no other way to wake her." The witch hung up before the hunters could react. You could hear Dean praying to Castiel.

\- About three hours later-  
For the millionth time you thought Sam and Dean were never going to figure out that Gadreel was the one you loved. How could they, you kept it a secret even from Gadreel. Then Sam suggested that everyone in the bunker kiss you, unfortunately for you Gadreel didn't live in the bunker. You liked helping Gadreel learn how apps worked, giving him books to read, and just answering his questions. You loved that he could be so clueless and how Gadreel looked to you for an explanation. He made you happy, you need that because the life of a hunter took its toll. Anyway Dean didn't think it was anyone in the bunker. Nobody knew about your crush on Gadreel, now you saw that you should have told him about your feelings.

\- The next day-  
After consulting with Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel, Kevin, Garth, Benny, Charlie and even Crowley nobody had any other way to break the curse. Charlie and Gadreel had gotten into the bunker around midnight, at least that is the time you thought they came in at. Gadreel told Charlie about the spell, and she told him to drive because she could do more research. Sam brought up his idea again and this time nobody objected Everyone left your room and hushed conversations started outside your door. Someone walked in but you couldn't tell who. They sat down on your bed and moved your hair. After a few seconds, you could feel them move closer and kissed you softly. Nothing happened because it wasn't Gadreel who kissed you, it was Dean. You could tell that he was a little disappointed and he walked out of your room.

After more talking outside of your door, someone else walked in. They took your hand and held it gently for a little while. Then they leaned towards you and kissed you. You could tell it was Sam who kissed you and hoped he wasn't upset. He was your best friend and you didn't want to hurt him. Sam walked out and gently shut the door.

Maybe a minute later, you heard the door open again and someone sat on you bed again. You felt the soft fabric of Castiel's trenchcoat brush against your fingers. You knew he didn't have any experience kissing people, but Dean must have talked to Cas before he came in. Castiel kissed you but you didn't wake up. Before he left Cas said "I am sorry you didn't wake up, hopefully we can find who you love." He walked out after that.

You heard yelling and people arguing but couldn't make anything out because of the door. Someone walked in, unlike everyone else he just came up to you and kissed you. When it was clear you weren't going to wake up he left just as fast as he came in. You guessed it was Crowley. No wonder you heard yelling, Sam and Dean probably wanted to kill him just because they had to ask him for help.

The next person who came in to your room crinkled something and you smelled chocolate. Gabriel was here. He jumped on the bed and kissed you. He waited and started to braid you hair into tiny knots. You wished you could yell at him to stop messing up your hair. After he was done braiding your hair and eating another chocolate bar, he left your room.

Your door opened again and someone closed the door softly. "Well darling, Dean said that I am the next person who you might love because you are asking about me when I'm not here. Let's see if you love me." Balthazar said as he moved towards you. When you don't wake up, you hear Balthazar set something on your nightstand. You ask about him because you worry about the sarcastic angel. "I brought water for you. I thought you might need it, you've been asleep for at least a day and a half. I hope its not to late." Balthazar leaves after that.

There was another whispered conversation but you could hear some of the words. Balthazar didn't close the door all the way. "I think killing the witch might break the spell." Dean you guessed. "and if it doesn't? I think we should use the process of elimination to find out who she loves." Kevin said. "We don't know if killing the witch will stop the spell anyway and we don't even know where she is." Sam replied. They said more but you couldn't hear.

After the conversation stopped someone walked into your room. They paced by the bed for a minute and kissed you. You figured it was Kevin just before he left. You felt sorry that Kevin was working so hard to translate the tablet. Kevin was a normal kid before he was zapped into a prophet. He just wanted to live a normal life after everything he went through.

Still thinking about Kevin, you didn't notice that another person had come in until he talked. "I didn't know what kind of flowers you like and I was wondering if you had a place for them. I got you some (y/f/f). I tried to think about your personality while picking them out." Garth said. Garth leaned into you and kissed you. After you didn't wake up Garth said "It's only polite to at least get someone flowers before you kiss someone. (y/n), we are worried about you. If there is someone you love we will find them. If Benny would calm down we could work faster." His phone rings and he walks out the door.

"really need to calm down if you'r going to help her. You can't help her if you don't down some blood soon."you think its Crowley but you can't tell though the door. As the door opens you smell jambalaya. Benny must have drove straight to the bunker after he heard. You loved it when he made you southern food. Soon you felt him move close to your bed. Sam and Benny were your best friends, even though individually they didn't get along, they where on their best behavior when the three of you were together. You where snapped back to reality when you felt Benny's lips on yours. He left after a few minutes and you could hear him tell Dean he would be back after he hit a blood bank.

You were starting to worry that maybe they wouldn't find out your crush on Gadreel. You had started to get a headache and stopped thinking negatively. The door opened and you knew it was Charlie because she had on (y/f/p). You gave her a bottle for Christmas and she used it a lot. You couldn't get her a really good gift, she had everything fangirl related already. Charlie laughs for some reason and kisses you. You didn't wake up but you felt different like it was harder to concentrate. "You look like you let a five year old play with your hair." Charlie said as closed the door.

You were colder, it was harder to concentrate, and you had a headache that won't go away. You started to worry that the spell was killing you or at least torturing you. You kept think about how Gadreel would react when you woke up from the spell. The door opened and you could hear Charlie talking to someone "I know the bunker is warm but Sam is going make sure it's no--" the door closed and you couldn't hear them. You could hear Sam's looking for something and he slipped something under your tongue. After a minute you heard a beep and Sam took the thermometer out of you mouth. He opened the door and walked out saying one important thing "90.7" You knew from taking care of Someone when they are sick a normal body temperature is 99-97 degrees Fahrenheit. Your body temp. was 90.7 degrees! 

-An hour later-  


Gadreel flew into your room and you think he was standing by the door. He did't move from where he was standing but you could tell he was concerned. "The others told me that you might be able to hear me talk to you. I think you should know what is going on. I would have come sooner but Crowley kept making references that I didn't understand. Your body temperature is dropping low too fast. Balthazar told me to warm you up but I don't understand what he means by that. Anyone who tries to explain things to me has more important things to do." Gadreel was interrupted by a faint buzzing sound and you could tell it was his phone. "Hello Balthazar. Why are you calling me on the cellular device? ... I still don't understand what that means. ... No, I don't think she will like that. ... Dean doesn't like Castiel in his 'personal space'. ... It can help her warm up? ..." he hung up, slid into your bed, and cuddled with you. You were thinking about how you first met Gadreel when he kissed you. You woke up and started shaking because you were so cold. Gadreel held your hand and you slowly got warmer. "What reference did you not understand?" "Crowley said 'I won't let you go Jack' Crowley said it was from a famous movie." "You are going to watch that movie without Balthazar and I because we hate that movie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. The info I put about normal body temps. is probably not true. I got the info off the internet.
> 
> If you have a request or questions. Just comment


	12. Samandriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel is your true love for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Samandriel kisses the reader/you it is really short. I didn't find much inspiration for this chapter.
> 
> I have two chapters left: Lucifer and It's To Late For Me.

You were pissed that a witch got away from you. It should have been a easy kill you kept thinking. You could have killed her if you weren't thinking about your crush on Samandriel. You called Sam and Dean to tell them the bad news. You knew they would be mad at you for dropping the ball. Hopefully you could make it up to them.

-Later that night-  
You swore that your hair was half a inch shorter on one side, plus you couldn't find your phone. What was going on? Maybe you were just tired and misplaced your phone. After an hour of trying to figure out what happened to your stupid phone, you went to sleep. You could find your phone later you were to tired right now.

-About noon the next day-  
You entered the bunker and made your way to your room, halfway there started to fall asleep. You tried to stay awake but you couldn't. After what you thought was an hour, you heard footsteps. Then you heard Sam calling Dean. "What happened? Why is (y/n) laying there?" Dean asked. Before Sam could answer his phone rang, Sam put it on speaker and you could hear the witch laughing in the background. "(Y/n) will stay asleep forever, unless you can find who she loves the most. Find the one she loves and after that all you need is a kiss. There is no other way to wake her." The witch hung up before the hunters could react. You could hear Dean praying to Castiel.

\- About three hours later-  
For the millionth time you thought Sam and Dean were never going to figure out that Samandriel was the one you loved. How could they, you kept it a secret even from Samandriel. Then Sam suggested that everyone in the bunker kiss you, unfortunately for you Samandriel didn't live in the bunker. You liked helping Samandriel learn how apps worked, giving him books to read, and just answering his questions. You loved that he could be so clueless and how Samandriel looked to you for an explanation. He made you happy, you need that because the life of a hunter took its toll. You hated that people called him Alfie instead of Samandriel. Anyway Dean didn't think it was anyone in the bunker. Nobody knew about your crush on Samandriel, now you saw that you should have told him about your feelings.

\- The next day-  
After consulting with Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel, Kevin, Garth, Benny, Charlie, Samandriel and even Crowley nobody had any other way to break the curse. Charlie, Gadreel, and Samandriel had gotten into the bunker around midnight, at least that is the time you thought they came in at. Gadreel told Charlie about the spell, and she told him to drive because she could do more research. Samandriel poped into the car looking for Gadreel because he need something explained to him. Gadreel filled in Samandriel and he stayed with them. Sam brought up his idea again and this time nobody objected. Everyone left your room and hushed conversations started outside your door. Someone walked in but you couldn't tell who. They sat down on your bed and moved your hair. After a few seconds, you could feel them move closer and kissed you softly. Nothing happened because it wasn't Samandriel who kissed you, it was Dean. You could tell that he was a little disappointed and he walked out of your room.

After more talking outside of your door, someone else walked in. They took your hand and held it gently for a little while. Then they leaned towards you and kissed you. You could tell it was Sam who kissed you and hoped he wasn't upset. He was your best friend and you didn't want to hurt him. Sam walked out and gently shut the door.

Maybe a minute later, you heard the door open again and someone sat on you bed again. You felt the soft fabric of Castiel's trenchcoat brush against your fingers. You knew he didn't have any experience kissing people, but Dean must have talked to Cas before he came in. Castiel kissed you but you didn't wake up. Before he left Cas said "I am sorry you didn't wake up, hopefully we can find who you love." He walked out after that.

You heard yelling and people arguing but couldn't make anything out because of the door. Someone walked in, unlike everyone else he just came up to you and kissed you. When it was clear you weren't going to wake up he left just as fast as he came in. You guessed it was Crowley. No wonder you heard yelling, Sam and Dean probably wanted to kill him just because they had to ask him for help.

The next person who came in to your room crinkled something and you smelled chocolate. Gabriel was here. He jumped on the bed and kissed you. He waited and started to braid you hair into tiny knots. You wished you could yell at him to stop messing up your hair. After he was done braiding your hair and eating another chocolate bar, he left your room.

Your door opened again and someone closed the door softly. "Well darling, Dean said that I am the next person who you might love because you are asking about me when I'm not here. Let's see if you love me." Balthazar said as he moved towards you. When you don't wake up, you hear Balthazar set something on your nightstand. You ask about him because you worry about the sarcastic angel. "I brought water for you. I thought you might need it, you've been asleep for at least a day and a half. I hope its not to late." Balthazar leaves after that.

There was another whispered conversation but you could hear some of the words. Balthazar didn't close the door all the way. "I think killing the witch might break the spell." Dean you guessed. "and if it doesn't? I think we should use the process of elimination to find out who she loves." Kevin said. "We don't know if killing the witch will stop the spell anyway and we don't even know where she is." Sam replied. They said more but you couldn't hear.

After the conversation stopped someone walked into your room. They paced by the bed for a minute and kissed you. You figured it was Kevin just before he left. You felt sorry that Kevin was working so hard to translate the tablet. Kevin was a normal kid before he was zapped into a prophet. He just wanted to live a normal life after everything he went through.

Still thinking about Kevin, you didn't notice that another person had come in until he talked. "I didn't know what kind of flowers you like and I was wondering if you had a place for them. I got you some (y/f/f). I tried to think about your personality while picking them out." Garth said. Garth leaned into you and kissed you. After you didn't wake up Garth said "It's only polite to at least get someone flowers before you kiss someone. (y/n), we are worried about you. If there is someone you love we will find them. If Benny would calm down we could work faster." His phone rings and he walks out the door.

"really need to calm down if you'r going to help her. You can't help her if you don't down some blood soon."you think its Crowley but you can't tell though the door. As the door opens you smell jambalaya. Benny must have drove straight to the bunker after he heard. You loved it when he made you southern food. Soon you felt him move close to your bed. Sam and Benny were your best friends, even though individually they didn't get along, they where on their best behavior when the three of you were together. You where snapped back to reality when you felt Benny's lips on yours. He left after a few minutes and you could hear him tell Dean he would be back after he hit a blood bank.

You were starting to worry that maybe they wouldn't find out your crush on Samandriel. You had started to get a headache and stopped thinking negatively. The door opened and you knew it was Charlie because she had on (y/f/p). You gave her a bottle for Christmas and she used it a lot. You couldn't get her a really good gift, she had everything fangirl related already. Charlie laughs for some reason and kisses you. You didn't wake up but you felt different like it was harder to concentrate. "You look like you let a five year old play with your hair." Charlie said as closed the door.

You were colder, it was harder to concentrate, and you had a headache that won't go away. You started to worry that the spell was killing you or at least torturing you. You kept think about how Samandriel would react when you woke up from the spell. The door opened and you could hear Charlie talking to someone "I know the bunker is warm but Sam is going make sure it's no--" the door closed and you couldn't hear them. You could hear Sam's looking for something and he slipped something under your tongue. After a minute you heard a beep and Sam took the thermometer out of you mouth. He opened the door and walked out saying one important thing "90.7" You knew from taking care of Someone when they are sick a normal body temperature is 99-97 degrees Fahrenheit. Your body temp. was 90.7 degrees!

-An hour later-  
Gadreel flew into your room and you think he was standing by the door. He did't move from where he was standing but you could tell he was concerned. "The others told me that you might be able to hear me talk to you. I think you should know what is going on. I would have come sooner but Crowley kept making references that I didn't understand. Your body temperature is dropping low too fast. We don't know what to do for you." Gadreel was interrupted by a faint buzzing sound and you could tell it was his phone. "Hello Balthazar. Why are you calling me on the cellular device? ... I still don't understand what that means. ... No, I don't think she will like that. ... Dean doesn't like Castiel in his 'personal space'. ... It can help her? ... If she dosen't wake up? ... Ok." he hung up, slid into your bed, and kissed with you. He left and you wondered what would happen next.

Another angel came in and started undoing Gabriel's messed up braids. It was weird to have their fingers in your hair because you didn't braid it often. "Gabriel can get out of hand sometimes. I don't know what I am supposed to do. I have been hiding something from you but I didn't understand emotions. I told Balthazar about my new emotions that are attached to you. He told my I was in love but I don't know how to love someone." When he stopped talking you realized you hadn't watched any romance movies. You couldn't tell him anything but maybe you could get Samandriel's attention. You tried to wake up and say something but you couldn't do it. Then you knew what to do, sometimes you talked in your sleep so maybe you needed to do the opposite. You went deeper into sleep and mumbled "kiss me" Samandriel heard you and after a minute kissed you. Waking up took longer than you thought it would. You woke up and asked Samandriel "What is it like to learn about new emotions?" "It terrifying and confusing but I am glad it worked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like how this turned out but I am working on other stuff for now. 
> 
> Leave me a request and I will most likely write it. One thing I won't write is smut though.


End file.
